


Hit me with your sweet love, Steal me with a kiss

by charlieisverydead



Series: Chasing after you is like a fairytale [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: 2 gay boys have fun with make up, M/M, bitch they gay, did i mention that theyre gay, first fic so kinda short, glannithro, i dont know anything about make up im sorry if i got it wrong, i dont know if this counts as fluff?, theres swearing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieisverydead/pseuds/charlieisverydead
Summary: Local hero, Ithrottaalfurinn, makes a deal with Glanni Glaepur, a well known crook.Aka, big orange sports elf gets a makeover by a borderline-psychopathic criminal.I hope you enjoy the story!
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Series: Chasing after you is like a fairytale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hit me with your sweet love, Steal me with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first fic on here so please be nice!  
> Also I mention the drag queen, Bianca Del Rio in it, cos shes one of my favs  
> Also the title is from 'Bubblegum Bitch' by Marina, it's a great song, you should check it out!
> 
> I hope you like my depiction of Glanni and Ithro's relationship, I wanted to make it kinda where they are together but its kinda unspoken, if you get me. Anyways, enjoy!!  
> 
> 
> -Charlie

"Sit still"  
the man's voice barked at him, as he rummaged through the hot pink makeup bag sitting next to him on the less than clean motel bed. 

The man was none other than Glanni Glaepur, a criminal with more than murderous tendencies. No jail ever held him for long, and he was constantly on the run. Definitely not someone Ithrottaalfurinn was expecting to spend most of his days with. 

He remembered when he met Glanni, 3 months ago. Glanni had tricked all the members of Lazytown into thinking he was Rikki Riki, and attempted to sell powdered food. The second time he saw him, he was supposed to arrest him for the robbery of a major bank. But Glanni intrigued him. He had a certain charm in the way he spoke, in the way he behaved. Deep down, he didnt believe Glanni was a bad guy. Just the things hes done are bad. Because lord knows Glanni has done some awful things.

So how did he end up in a dingy motel, sitting on this broken, stain-covered mattress, with his hat somewhere on the bed long forgotten, listening to Glanni's plans for his face? 

All because of a stupid deal.

~~~~  
"Stop fuckin' following me, you bloody elf!" Glanni near-screamed, with his face visibly red.  
"I just want to talk, Glanni! Please listen to me," Ithro replied, panicking as Glanni shot daggers at him with his cold, grey eyes. In a last ditch effort to stop Glanni from disappearing into the dark alleyway and taking his anger from their recent arguement out on some poor innocent bystander, he cried, "I want to make a deal with you!"

To this, Glanni just spun on his heel. "A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Um..well, you dont commit ANY crimes for a whole fortnight, and you can...you can..you can give me a makeover!" Ithro proposed. Glanni just stood there with a smug look on his long, thin face.

"....okaaay then, no crimes, got it." Then Glanni disappeared into the night.  
~~~~~

Ithrottaalfurinn had no clue Glanni would actually follow through with his end. He fully expected Glanni to have stolen something, hurt someone, robbed a bank, something. But no, Glanni was completely clean of any crimes for 2 weeks after their last interaction. A man of his word, Ithro agreed to be 'made up' by Glanni. He had to give him credit though, Glanni always looked stunning with his makeup on point every single time he saw him. He could admit he was talented.

"Okay, so I'm thinking light blue eyeshadow that blends to dark blue when it reaches the edge of your eyes, sit still unless you wanna look like a clown," Glanni told him, more softly. As Glanni began to apply the eyeshadow with the soft round brush, Ithro decided to start a conversation with the other man.

"How much are you wanting to do?" Ithro asked, careful not to move too much, as to not nudge Glanni's steady hands.  
"Your whole face? I earned this fair and square, I'm gonna milk it for ALL it's worth, thanks," Glanni replied, his face pretty much radiating smugness. "You're gonna look like Bianca Del Rio by the end of this."

To this, Ithro just smiled. It was times like these which were his favourite. When they were just two men hanging out, instead of a hero/ cop and a villainous thief. It was hard to admit it, but Ithro did actually enjoy Glanni's company. Little did he know, Glanni felt the same way about him, not that he'd ever admit that. At this point Glanni had finished his right eye and was now working on his left.

"You're actually starting to look good, I'm surprised!" Glanni chuckled, a genuine smile on his face. A good difference to his usual fake one.  
"Am I?" Ithro laughed, his curly blonde hair falling in front of his face. Glanni noticed this and immediately started rummaging through his make up bag again, with a grin on his face.

"Whatcha looking for?" Ithro asked, blissfully unaware of what Glanni was grinning about.  
"Just something to keep that mop out of my way...oh here it is!" Glanni exclaimed whilst gathering up Ithro's dirty blonde curls and wrapping a small rubber band around them. Now Ithro was slightly resembling a pineapple, what with his tanned skin and hair sticking up in a band. 

"Now your hair is out of the way, I can see your longass elf ears." Glanni stated, whilst slowly running a finger over the tip of his pointed ears. Glanni knew that elf ears were highly sensitive, he just didnt care. If anything, he used this for his advantage in their twisted little game of cat and mouse. Glanni had now finished his eyeshadow, and was just admiring his work.

"Your eyes are finished, now for the lipstick... I'm thinking a shade of blue," Glanni pondered, sifting though his collection of lipsticks, which included shades of pink, purple, black, red, and blue. He picked on out, Midnight blue. It was a deep dark blue, the perfect compliment to Ithro's baby blue eyes and extravagant blue eyeshadow. Glanni's personal favourite shade of blue.

As he began to apply the lipstick, he couldn't stop wondering how soft Ithro's lips were. He couldn't stop the blush that those thoughts brought forth, and before he knew it, he had finished the lipstick. It was on point and as much as Glanni didnt want to admit it, Ithro looked good. Like, really good.

"All finished, look in the mirror," Glanni told him, quite proud of himself. Ithrottaalfurinn did look impressive, after all.  
"Wow you're really good at make up, you know, Glanni," Ithro praised him. "Thank you."  
"....no problem, now you almost look as good as me!" Glanni exclaimed, proudly, with a confident pose. Ithro just smiled and laid on the bed, gesturing Glanni to come next to him, which Glanni complied.

"I...like you a lot Glanni, I know I'm not supposed to, but I cant help but want you," Ithro told him, his face as red as a tomato. This was the first time Ithro had ever seen Glanni look genuinely taken back. The little blush that appeared on the other man's face was cute though.  
"...y-you like me? People aren't supposed to like people like me.." Glanni responded, which a panicked face. Ithro just nodded and smiled. Both men stayed silent, and Glanni slowly slid into Ithro's arms.

Glanni decided to break this silence by tilting his head and placing a small kiss on the side of Ithro's soft lips. Now it was Ithro's turn to be be surprised. Glanni was never one to express his emotions, especially his feelings towards other people. Ithrottaalfurinn smiled and returned the favour by cupping Glanni's boney cheeks and pressing their lips together, messing up Glanni's perfect hot pink lipstick, and his own deep blue. They stayed like that for a moment until Ithro pulled away. Glanni was just left with a face that reminded Ithro of a goldfish.

Ithro wrapped his muscular arms around Glanni's slim body, cuddling him and pulling him close. Glanni just melted into his hug, and placed his hand on the other man's chest, making a mental note of the very defined muscles. It wasnt very often where Glanni had a good night sleep, as more often than not, he was surrounded by knife-wielding thugs, or freezing in an alleyway; but he felt himself quickly slip into a warm slumber. His face would be a smudge mess when he woke up, but he couldnt care less. It wasnt long after when Ithro dozed off himself, with a gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was short!!


End file.
